LOTM: Heroes United S5 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen with Nettle and the Targhuls fighting the Feds and Storm) Storm: Don't hold back! Burn these freaks to ash! Fed: Yes sir! Alex: Fight them back guys! Erin: Don't let them do any damage to the nest! Nettle: Right! (The heroes go and fight against the Flame Troopers, taking most of them down with ease) Fed: GAH!! Storm: *Growls* Dammit! (Miranda then runs up and slashes at Storm who dodges with ease) Miranda: Storm! Storm; You! Back against to fight me traitor!? Miranda: Damn right! (Miranda continues to swing at Storm as he dodges him) Storm: Come on Miranda! You can't beat me! Miranda: Yes I can! Storm: No. You can't! (Storm hits Miranda with lightning, knocking her away) Miranda: GNN!! Storm: This time you die traitor! (Miranda braces for the attack before Bwynraya begins firing at Storm, causing him to take cover) Storm: The hell?? Miranda: Bwyn! Bwynraya: STORM! YOU ARE ORDERED TO SURRENDER FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE MULTI-UNIVERSE! SURRENDER! OR DIE! Storm: Oh shut up! (Storm fires lightning at Bwynraya who dodges) Storm: I'm not committing crimes! I'm cleansing this Multiverse of the parasites infesting it! Bwynraya: These "parasites" haven't committed a crime! They have done nothing wrong! Storm: Their mere existence is a crime! Bwynraya: Then you are JUST as guilty as they are! *Continues to shoot* (Storm easily dodges the bullets as he hides behind cover) Storm: Targhuls and Faunus are all worms! And me and my boss are gonna dig them out and crush them like the inferiors they are! Bwynraya: They're not inferior! Storm: How do you know!? As far as I remember, you were one of Alkorin's Shadows! You should know what it's like to eliminate an entire species! Bwynraya: I WAS NOT A SHADOW BY CHOICE!! *Pulls out assault rife and opens fire* Storm: LIES!! (Storm electrocutes himself, charging his power before he goes and slams the ground, sending a wave of lightning toward Bwynraya) Bwynraya: !! Zulu; LOOK OUT!! (Zulu hits Bwynraya with a web before he pulls her out of the wave's way) Zulu: Gotcha! Bwynraya: *Looks at Zulu* Thank you Zulu! Zulu: No prob! Let's finish this guy! Bwynraya: *Puts Assault rife away and pulls out shot guns* Agreed. (Storm glares at the two) Storm: Fine then. I'll fry you both! (The three charge at each other before Nettle is seen killing a Federation Soldier) Nettle: Piece of shit! (Erin runs up) Erin: Nettle! Nettle: Erin! Erin: You okay? Nettle: I'm fine! Do not worry about me! Omega: *Comes up* The Federation's troops seem to be slowing down! Nettle: Good. Then we can finish this. Erin: Let's go! (The three go to fight before they see Bwynraya and Zulu struggling against Storm) Erin: *Gasp* Omega: Zulu? (Storm punches Bwynraya away before he blasts Zulu with lightning) Zulu: GAAAAH!! Omega: Zulu! (Omega runs to help Zulu) Erin: Wait what?? Nettle: Omega! Omega: GET AWAY FROM HIM!! Zulu:....Dad? Storm: Hmph. (Omega tackles Storm to the ground) Omega: You're gonna regret hurting him! Storm: GET OFF!! (Storm blasts Omega with lightning, knocking him away) Omega: GNN!! Zulu: DAD!! (Storm stands up) Storm: So, king of Targhuls huh? Omega: You got that right! Storm: Well then, your death will be a promotion for me! (Omega and the others prepare to fight Storm before the scene cuts to Jessica and Raynell trying to keep the infants calm) Raynell: Guys it's okay! Jessica: No one's gonna hurt you! ???: BAD PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO HURT US! ???: WE NEED OUR FRIENDS SO WE CAN BE CRUSHER!! Raynell: Huh?? ???: Yeah! ???: Come on! If we can get to the other nurseries, we'll be able to form Crusher! Jessica: Kids wait that's- ???: Come on let's go! (The male infants rush out of the nursey) Raynell: KIDS WAIT!!! (The two run after the infants who start to enter another Nursery) Jessica: Wait for us! (The infants open door) ???: Hey guys come on! We need to get the others and form Crusher! ???: Ah that's what we were thinking! ???: Let's go! (The males crawl off to the next Nursey) Raynell: Kids stop! Its too dangerous! Raynell: You'll die! ???: It'll be fine guys! ???: We got it! (The infants arrive to hten ext one) ???: Guys its Crusher time! ???: Aww yeah! Let's go! (The infants rush off to the last nursey) Raynell: Kids please we're begging you! Stop! (The infants ignore the girls as they arrive at the last one) ???: Come on boys! Its time! ???: Alright! (The infants all begin to turn to goo before they soon begin merging together) Jessica: Whoa.... Raynell: Nooooo way..... (Soon all the infants combine becomes bigger and bigger till finally, in all his glory the Crusher retunrs) Crusher: Awww yeah. Its good to be back. Raynell:.... H-Hi... Crusher... Jessica: H-How's it going? Crusher: Pretty good pretty good. Jessica:.... Crusher: Now if you'll excuse me. I got to squish some fools. *Stomps off* Raynell: Ooooooooooooooh boy.... (Omega is seen fighting against Storm) Storm: SOME KING YOU ARE!! JUST THINK OF HOW MANY PEOPLE I KILLED UNDER YOUR LITTLE RULE!! Omega: And I'll make sure you pay for EACH Targhul you've killed! Storm: YOU AND WHAT ARMY!? (Stomp) Storm: ? Omega: Huh? (Stomp) Fed #1: The hell is that?? Fed #2: Keep your guard up men! (STOMP) Fed #3: WHAT IS THAT?! Omega:.... ! …. *Smiles* That. Is my army. Storm: Huh?? (Suddenly the stomping gets closer as the Feds see what is making them) Fed #1:... Oh...… My god..... (The Feds all look to find Crusher approaching) Crusher: Hello bad guys! Fed #1: HOLY SHIT!! Fed #3: What is that?! Storm: What the hell...? Alex: Oh my god its Crusher! Graves: Crusher!? What are you doing!? Crusher: Heh. Just relax Graves. I'm gonna take care of these guys myself. Storm: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?! SHOOT THAT THING!!! Fed #3: Open fire! Fed #4: RIGHT!! (The Feds all open fire on Crusher) Fed #1: IT'S NOT WORKING!!! Crusher: Hehehe. Time to squish. (Crusher raises his foot and stomps hard) Fed #3: R-RUN AWAAAAY!!! (The Fed troops start to run) Storm: COWARDS!!! (Storm then looks at his hands and charges electricity before he electrocutes himself for a few seconds, charging him) Storm: THIS'LL FRY THIS FREAK!! (Storm gets ready to attack) Omega: NO!! (Omega charges toward Storm) Zulu: DAD NO!! Storm: *Turns* OH NO YOU DON'T!!! (Storm fires the blast of lightning, hitting Omega full force and burning him severely) Omega: !!! Zulu: DAAAAD!! (Omega lands away from the group clearly unable to regenerate his wounds) Zulu: N-No! (Zulu goes and runs toward Omega as Storm's power dissipates) Storm: Hmph. (Storm teleports out of the nest as Zulu sits next to Omega and turns him over) Zulu: Dad! Dad! Omega: *Haggard breathing* Z-Zulu....? Zulu: DAD!! (Charlie Foxtrot Pearl and Mina rush) Charlie: DAD!! Mina: Omega! Omega: G-Guys..... Pearl: Oh my god.... Charlie: What happened to him?! Foxtrot: Come on dad you gotta heal these wounds! Omega: I-I-I can't.... Mina: IAN!! GET OVER HERE!! OMEGA'S HURT AND CAN'T HEAL!! (Ian rushes over as the heroes start to gather) Zulu: Dad you're gonna be okay. You hear me? Its gonna be fine. Ian: Here let me heal you. (Ian goes to heal Omega who instead smacks his hand away) Ian: !! Omega:.....N-No.... Mina: Wh-What?! Ian don't listen to him! Heal him! Omega: No...! *Coughs* Don't. Mina: B-But Omega you- Omega: Mina... You know...this was bound to happen one day. Mina: No! Omega stop talking like this! Foxtrot: Dad please you need to be healed! Pearl: You'll die unless we heal you daddy! Zulu: Yeah! What's gonna happen if our people lose their king?! Omega:....They're not....losing a king. Zulu: Wha- Omega: They're.....gaining a new one... Zulu:..... No. No no no no no no! Dad no! Don't do this to me! I am not ready! We need you! I need you! Omega: You don't need me Zulu.....You've been ready since the start. And I....am so proud of how far you've come.... Zulu:..... Omega: I think.....you....will make a fine king....Zulu.... Zulu: Dad....! (Omega smiles) Omega: Stay strong.....and lead your people to....peace..... (Omega's eyes close as he dies. His body then turns to goo before it all dissolves away) Alex:.... Zulu: Dad...? Charlie: Dad... No... Pearl: *Tearfully* Daddy... Foxtrot: *Covering his face* No.. Mina: *Sobbing* Omega... Not again.... Not again...… Alex:………… *Fist starts shake* Nettle: *Sees Omega's remains* My king.... Ian: *Sigh*..... Shade: Holy shit.... Alex: *Starts to glow as he continues to shake* ….. Rose: Omega.... Lenny:.... Alex:..... *Holds up his shaking fists* …….. RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The sound of Alex's scream and glow catches everyone attention. And his scream is so loud and powerful, it even reaches the vacuum of space) Heroes:.... (The scene then cuts to Storm outside away from the nest as he turns to face the direction of the nest) Storm:...... (Storm looks before he smirks and walks off. It then cuts back to the heroes) Erin: Alex.... Alex:..... Erin.... Mark my words.... Before this whole thing is over.... (Alex turns to Erin who is surprised to see his eyes glowing) Alex: I'm going to kill Storm. Erin:..... (Jessica puts a hand on Alex's shoulder) Jessica: Alex... Alex: Let's get out of here guys. (Alex marches out of the nest. The Defenders though stay to gather up Omega's remains) Mina:.... Goodbye Omega.... My Son..... I love you..... Erin: We won't forget all the times we've had with you Omega. Ian: Seems like only yesterday you plopped out of Mina's body and wanted to make friends. Jessica: I remember when he introduced me to Sammy. Erin: Me too.... (The heroes all sit in silence) Erin: Well...Let's get home guys. Heroes:..... (The heroes all go and start to leave saddened by the loss of their friend) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts